Ella, mi loba
by PaulssObrien
Summary: Lyria es una mujer lobo ¿no lo sabías? Pues ahora lo sabes y algo o alguien a acabado con toda su manada. Llena de rabia llegará a Beacon Hills, siguiendo unas pistas del asesino de sus amigos. Allí se encontrará con Scott McCall, el alfa, y su amigo Stiles, quien empezará a ser una parte demasiado importante en la vida de Lyria. Pero... ¿Quien es el culpable de todo esto?
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

Se había hecho de noche y con la noche llegaba la luna y con la luna... los problemas. Cierto era que las personas como ella no necesitaban la luna llena para transformarse pero siempre les hacía sentir diferentes, mas poderosos. Había salido al claro del bosque donde se encontraba con su manada, a la misma hora, como siempre pero aquella noche algo andaba mal pues siempre eran puntuales y nadie había acudido a su encuentro. Los sentidos se le agudizaron y la rabia comenzó a apoderarse de ella. Algo les había pasado, podía sentirlo, su creador, la persona que le había convertido era como si no existiera, no notaba su presencia... y eso no era buena señal.

Evitó convertirse ante la amenaza de algo a su alrededor y comenzó a caminar y a caminar por el bosque, sin rumbo fijo pero siguiendo su tan infalible instinto. De pronto el olor a sangre le golpeó en la cara como un yunque y reconoció la esencia. Su manada. Sin importarle lo que pudiera encontrarse por el camino echó a correr mientras poco a poco se iba transformando. Las ramas, que golpeaban su cara causándole arañazos apenas las notaba pues a los pocos segundos ya estaban curadas y no dejaban rastro sobre su piel.

El olor la condujo hacia otro claro, bastante alejado de su sitio de encuentro. La imágen que se encontró frente a ella la hizo soltar un aullido tan lleno de dolor que cualquiera que lo hubiera oido hubiera sentido como su corazón estallaba en mil pedazos. Ante ella, una docena de cuerpos, mutilados y ensangrentados cubrían el suelo. Los cuerpos pertenecían a los componentes de su manada. Desesperada comenzó a caminar entre ellos, buscandole, buscando a la persona que le había dado sentido a su vida, su creador, su alfa, la persona con la que había compartido su vida durante los últimos años pues a parte de haberla mordido le había enseñado a amar.

Al final del reguero de cuerpos lo encontró, boca arriba, con todo el rostro cubierto de sangre y los ojos apenas un poco abiertos. Se acercó corriendo para caer de rodillas ante él, sujetando su cabeza en las rodillas, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro.

\- Lukas, Lukas por favor aguanta, no me dejes. ¿Que ha pasado?¿Quien os ha hecho esto?

\- Pequeña mia, estás bien... pensé que... tu... también había ido a por ti. - su voz apenas era un murmullo pero Cathleen no necesitó acercarse mas, era capaz de leer sus labios, los conocía tan bien.

\- ¿Quien ha sido? Juro que lo mataré. Por favor, no hables, aguanta, vas a salir de esta.

\- Cathleen, escúchame, vete, aún estará cerca... ve...- sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

\- NO, LUKAS, NO, PORFAVOR.

\- Has sido... lo mejor que me ha pasado... en la vida... Convertirte, y amarte... elegí la persona correcta...

\- No...- dijo sollozando pues las fuerzas le fallaban.

\- Te quiero pequeña loba...- y se apagó. Lukas cerró los ojos y exhaló su último aliento sobre las rodillas de Cathleen.

La chica lo besó, sin importarle la sangre que se quedó en sus labios. Lloró, lloró hasta que sus ojos se quedaron secos y la rabia se apoderó de ella. Se convirtió, sus ojos se volvieron dorados como el oro y sus dientes relucieron en la calurosa noche que ahora era mas fría que nunca.


	2. Ahora es cosa de dos, Scott McCall

Scott y Stiles se habían reunido en aquel lugar rocoso del centro del bosque donde tantas veces solían ir. Stiles había traido consigo una botella de un Ron caro que había encontrado en la bodega de su padre. El sheriff estallaría en llamas cuando se enterara y sabía que le iba a caer una buena cuando ese momento llegara, pero así era Stiles, impredecible e impulsivo.

\- Haz los honores tio- dijo.

\- ¿Porqué siempre tengo que ser el primero en hacer todo?¿Tienes miedo de que la botella esté envenenada?- dijo Scott con una media sonrisa.

Stiles sonrió tontamente y asintió con un gesto de miedo. Era prácticamente el único humano del grupo y por lo tanto el mas vulerable, o al menos eso pensaba él de si mismo. Scott dió un trago a la botella y notó como el amargo sabor del Ron antiguo recorría su garganta.

\- Esta buena, bebe- le dijo pasándole la botella.

\- Si me pasa algo quiero que sepas que será solo culpa tuya. Tu puedes curarte de casi cualquier cosa mientras que yo soy frágil, algo que odio. Tu conciencia no podrá con la culpa de haber matado a tu mejor amigo, que lo tengas en cuenta.

Scott rió y se tumbó sobre las rocas como siempre hacia, admirando las estrellas que aportaban algo de luz a esa noche tan oscura. Volvió la vista a Stiles de nuevo y comprobó que seguía bebiendo.

\- Deberías controlarte un poco o acabarás borracho antes de que te des cuenta.

\- Deja de portarte como el padre que no eres, soy mayorcito ¿lo sabías? - comentó Stiles poniendo su mueca de orgullo favorita.

Scott siguió mirando las estrellas pensando en muchas cosas, cosas que le habían pasado sobretodo desde que ya no era el de siempre, desde que era un hombre lobo.

\- He estado pensando, y quizás…

Las palabras de Scott se apagaron al oir unos pasos que se acercaban a ellos. Reconocía ese olor, era el de un hombre lobo. En seguida se levantó cogiendo una posición de ataque en dirección al ruido, pero el golpe que le asestaron fué mucho mas rápido de lo que esperaba. Todo pasó asombrósamente rápido. El ataque le tiró al suelo de golpe pero casi sin inmutarse se levantó y tiró del pie del individuo lanzandolo unos metros mas allá. Este se levantó casi sin inmutarse por el golpe y volvió a abalanzarse sobre Scott que esquivó el ataque por muy pocos centímetros. La silueta era borrosa pues iba cubierto por un traje oscuro y ancho por lo que tampoco se le pudo reconocer. Scott atacó esta vez dándo un golpe en la cabeza del enemigo que calló al suelo y rodó para evitar que Scott cayera sobre él. Se separó unos metros y se quedó frente a Scott bajando su capucha. Una chica. Los amigos se quedaron mirando expectantes, sobretodo Stiles.

\- ¿Quién eres?- dijo Scott aún sofocado.

\- - No te importa, solo necesitas saber que voy a matarte.

\- Espera espera, pero ¿por qué? No sé quien eres.

\- Has matado a mi manada y pagarás por ello Scott McCall.

No era extraño que la gente conociera su nombre pues entre los de su raza era mas que sonado. Los ojos de la loba eran de un profundo dorado por lo que se trataba de un Beta.

\- Podemos hablar las cosas con calma, por lo menos ten la decencia de explicarme quien era tu manada y porqué crees que yo la maté.

\- Tu sangre, el sitio donde hallé los cuerpos estaba lleno del olor de tu sangre.

Stiles abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa. Scott también. Si él no había estado ahí ¿Quién demonios había dejado su sangre por aquel lugar?

\- Yo no he estado ahí, no he sido yo, lo juro. No sé que hacía mi sangre en aquel sitio. Si no me crees escúchame.- dijo refiriéndose a los latidos de su corazón.

Cathleen se paro por unos segundos y escuchó, el corazón iba a ritmo normal, no estaba alterado, no mentía.

\- Puedes estarlo controlando, algunos podemos.

\- No tengo la necesidad de controlarlo, no miento.

El rostro de Scott llegó a convencer a la chica que dejó su posición de ataque y pareció relajarse.

\- Cuéntanos que ha pasado, si mi sangre estaba ahí es que alguien ha querido involucrarme en todo esto.

\- Pero ¿y este humano? Que se vaya.

\- Ehhh, un respeto que soy parte de la manada de Scott aun que no sea un lobo- dijo Stiles resentido.

Cathleen hizo una mueca de indiferencia y comenzó a relatar la historia.

\- Mataron a tu novio… y a tus amigos. Yo nunca sería capaz de hacer algo así. Alguien quiere nuestra ruina y voy a averiguar quien ha sido- dijo Scott que tardó poco en empatizar con la loba.- Vas a quedarte en Beacon Hills ¿Tienes con quien?

\- No, cuando solo piensas en vengarte lo único que tienes en mente es matar a esa persona, no pensar donde vas a dormir.

\- Mal hecho, hay que ser previsora lobita- dijo Stiles.

La chica le sacó los dientes y este retrocedió unos pasos asustado. Tenía que aprender a callarse.

\- Está bien, Stiles, necesito que ella se quedé en tu casa, en la mía ya está Isaac y no hay mas sitio. Tu padre lo entenderá.

Tras un breve camino a casa de Scott, Stiles y Cathleen fueron a la casa del chico en su Jeep. El padre, pese a no hacerle demasiada gracia que la chica estuviera ahí y mas sabiendo que en un principio iba a matar a su hijo y a Scott aceptó que se quedara el tiempo que necesitara hasta que todo estuviera resuleto. La habitación de invitados fue preparada por Stiles que acompañó a la chica hasta la puerta.

\- Todo esto es muy raro, pero confío en Scott. Estaré en la habitación de al lado por si necesitas algo. Intenta no matarme por favor. - dijo.

\- Descuida, no me gusta el sabor de la carne de humanos.

Stiles la miró con curiosidad durante unos momentos hasta que salió de su burbuja y cerró la puerta tras de si.


	3. Extrañamente conocido

Las clases estaban llegando a su fin y pronto sería la hora del descanso. Cathleen se había pasado toda la mañana escrutando a todo el mundo. Era su primer dia y Scott ya le habia presentado a un monton de gente lo que la puso mas nerviosa. Estaba confundinda pues mucha gente la miraba pero la mayoría era solo por la curiosidad de ser la nueva. Eso la molestaba pero guardando las apariencias solo agachaba la cabeza y cuando dejaban de mirarla volví a mirar. Fué alumno por alumno, al menos dentro de su clase. Se fijaba en todo lo que pudiera delatar algún comportamiento raro, en su olor, en el latido de sus corazones pero todos eran humanos a excepción de Scott, Lydia y ella misma. Su vista siguió paseandose por toda la clase y su atención se centró en un chico que se escondía tras la figura de Scott. El chico la miraba, a veces de reojo, a veces descaradamente pero cuando Cathleen posaba sus ojos en él este miraba hacia el frente de forma poco disimulada. Empezó a llamarle la atención el comportamiento del alumno y siguió pendiente de él el resto de la clase.

El timbre sonó demasiado fuerte para su gusto y la gente se levantó con prisa de sus asientos. Aquel chico que tanto le había estado mirando volvió a mirarla antes de coger sus cosas rapidamente. Cathleen se puso alerta y cogiendo su chaqueta que era lo único que llevaba salió a la par que él. El chico pasó por delante suya antes de que llegara a la puerta y un aroma extraño le dió de lleno. No era humano, pero tampoco era un lobo...nada reconocible para ella. Iba a lanzarse a perseguirle cuando una mano tocó su hombro ya a mitad del pasillo de salida.

\- ¿Cathleen verdad?- dijo una voz masculina y Cathleen dejó de centrar su atención en aquel extraño alumnopara girarse. La cara de Jackson estaba a pocos centímetros de la suya. El amigo de Scott y Stiles, no se había fijado mucho en él cuando se lo presentaron. Era guapisimo, pero nada llamativo para la loba.

\- Si, y tu Jackson ¿no?

\- Si, veo que recuerdas mi nombre, es todo un placer saber que me recuerdas.

\- No ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que nos han presentado, mi memoria es a largo plazo- dijo Cathleen en un tono algo borde, su tono natural.

Jackson rió y agarró a la chica de la cintura mientras comenzaban a andar de camino al patio. Cathleen no dijo nada, ni si quiera intentó zafarse, tenía que integrarse y el hecho de haber estado siempre con su manada la había vuelto algo salvaje. Una vez en el patio Jackson la llevó cerca de los aparcamientos y allí se puso frente a ella.

\- ¿Es la primera vez que estás en Beacon Hills verdad? No se te vé muy desenvuelta en este sitio.

\- No, no he estado nunca, pero Scott me enseñará pronto por donde moverme.

\- Si quieres- dijo con un tono algo seductor, el cual era normal en él- yo puedo hacerte de guía algún día. Tengo tiempo libre para ti si lo deseas, hay sitios verdaderamente geniales en este lugar, yo conozco unos cuantos...

Cathleen retrocedió un paso instintivamente al ver como Jackson se acercaba, sabía que no iba a hacerle nada malo pero las intenciones del chico no eran compartidas por la loba. Una mano de él se apoyó en uno de los coches dejandola algo acorralada. Ella solo se limitó a mirarle.

\- Bueno, si necesitas algo ya sabes donde encontrarme. Nos veremos por aquí Cathleen, un placer. - y guiándola un ojo se separó de ella con una sonrisa y volvió tras sus propios pasos. Cathleen se quedó apoyada en el coche, pensando en que la gente podía ser realmente estúpida pero sus pensamientos se vieron de nuevo interrumpidos por la presencia de otra persona, esta vez no humana. Se giró algo alterada y se encontró con Isaac que la miraba apoyado en el mismo coche a una distancia prudente.

\- Me va a costar empezar a reconocer vuestros olores- dijo Cathleen sonriendo, algo raro en ella. Isaac sonrió de vuelta y se acercó mas, quedando lo suficientemente cerca como para hablar tranquilamente.

\- Bueno, vas a tener tiempo, el tuyo es muy fácil de reconocer, tu olor de loba es... diferente.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y rieron a la vez. Cierto era que entre seres de la misma especie la atracción era mas fuerte y en esos momentos Cathleen lo estaba notando. Isaac era muy guapo, alto, no era humano y su voz era algo hipnotizante. Había quedado prendada de él nada mas verle y por la forma de mirarla parecía que el chico opinaba lo mismo.

\- Ya estaba Whitmore haciendo de las suyas, no es capaz de mantenerla en sus pantalones cuando ve alguien nuevo. Y mas si la nueva es una chica guapa.

\- Bueno, puede intentarlo todo lo que quiera, no estoy interesada en el realmente...

Isaac y Cathleen habían empezado un tonteo notable, notable para ellos y notable para Stiles que había visto casi todo desde lejos. Había salido antes esperando a Scott apoyado en una de las mesas que miraba al aparcamiento. Había visto a Jackson salir con Cathleen, como se había acercado a ella y ella lo había rechazado al alejarse. También había visto como Isaac se acercaba después de Jackson y esta vez Cathleen respondía a sus coqueteos. Y eso.. ¿Le molestaba?¿Porqué le molestaba? Suspiró en una especie de gruñido y se distrajo al comprobar que Scott ya salía de clase.

\- ¿Donde está Cathleen?

\- Allí, haciendo nuevos amigos- dijo con rintintin mientras señalaba a la loba que seguía hablando animadamente con Isaac.

\- Tenemos que ir a ver a Derek.

El Jeep de Stiles se paró cerca de aquella casa cochambrosa en medio del bosque. Scott, Isaac, Cathleen y el propio Stiles se bajaron del vehiculo y entraron en busca de Derek.

\- Derek, soy yo, Scott.

Scott iba el primero pues Cathleen no conocía el sitio y ya iba conociendo como reaccionaba la chica al verse con gente nueva. Un ruido del piso de arriba la puso en alerta pero la mano de Scott en su hombro la calmó. Derek Hale, aquel apuesto hombre lobo bajó las escaleras tranquilamente.

\- Scott, hacía mucho que no sabía de ti, has estado algo desaparecido. Desde que no hay problemas no me necesitas.- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Cathleen permanecía detrás de Scott y Isaac que se habían puesto delante para evitar que ella se lanzara a la pelea, pero la chica no hacía ningún movimiento sospechoso que indicara que quería luchar contra Derek por lo que el ambiente se relajó.

\- He venido a presentarse a alguien y a pedirte ayuda. Ella es Cathleen.- dijo haciendose a un lado y dejando visible a Cathleen ante Derek. Los ojos de Derek se encontraron con los de la chica y su cara antes divertida se quedó seria, con las pupilas dilatadas y la boca ligeramente abierta. Cathleen se había sorprendido lo mismo al encontrarse cara a cara con Derek Hale...Derek... Al encontrarse de nuevo un millón de recuerdos habían vuelto a la mente de ambos. Cathleen fué la primera en desviar la mirada, en ningún momento se había planteado que se encontrarían de nuevo, no era el momento de contarlo, nadie tenía porque saber su historia, nada tenía que ver con el verdadero problema.

Derek volvió a fijarse en Scott mientras bajaba lo que quedaba de escaleras.

\- Cuéntame Scott, en que puedo ayudaros. He estado algo parado ultimanente por lo que necesito que alguien me de motivos para moverme de nuevo.

Esto último lo dijo pasando al lado de Cathleen a la cual rozó con su brazo levemente haciendo que el corazón de ella se acelerara. Stiles no se había enterado de nada, Scott estaba demasiado pendiente de Derek pero Isaac si había notado el cambio en el latido de la chica y les había mirado, descubriendo aquella mirada complice que se habían dedicado.


	4. Tu lado mas frágil

Tras una corta conversación con Derek acerca de la situación Stiles había dejado a Scoot y Isaac en casa y había vuelto con Cath a la suya. El día había sido intenso sobretodo para la pequeña loba y todo el mundo necesitaba un descanso. Mientras Stiles se daba una ducha Cathleen había decidido investigar por aquella habitación algo que consiguiera entretenerla un rato y olvidar por un momento la mala época que estaba pasando. No era fácil pues la imagende su manada destruida era algo que revolvía sus entrañas de una manera escalofriante.

La habitación de invitados donde se estaba hospedando no era muy grande ni tenía muchas cosas, se notaba que realmente era usada para esa función. Las paredes estaban desiertas a excepción de un pequeño cuadro que enmarcaba un dibujo de un niño pequeño. Cathleen se acercó curiosa y vio pintada una pequeña familia compuesta por mamá, papá y el pequeño Stiles. A su lado había una casa y un sol brillante en la esquina superior del dibujo. Cathleen no había coincidido con la madre de Stiles desde que llegó y como no se había molestado en preguntar no sabía con exactitud si aquella mujer seguía viviendo en aquella casa.

Un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos, un leve ruido que provenía de la calle y curiosa de nuevo se acercó a la ventana que había sobre la cama. Miró a la calle que en apariencia estaba desierta pero con ayuda de su visión sobrehumana notó que alguien se escondía tras los coches de la calle de en frente. No se lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo sin importarle quien o que estuviera acechando entre las sombras. No tardó nada en llegar a la puerta donde se quedó mirando y vió con claridad como el chico que se había sentado tras Scott en clase salía corriendo de su escondite y desaparecía calle arriba.

Cathleen se quedó unos minutos mirando el lugar donde había desaparecido su compañero y acto seguido entró corriendo de nuevo en la casa y subió las escaleras a toda prisa llegando al baño donde Stiles se duchaba. Entró sin llamar y el chico asomó la cabeza entre las cortinas de la ducha.

\- ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? Estoy algo ocupado por si no te habías dado cuenta.

\- El chico de clase, estaba en la calle, mirando hacia mi ventana. Ha venido a por mi lo sé, esconde algo.

Stiles la miró extrañado pensando en quien se refería la chica pero otro ruido, el de la puerta de casa sonó, y Cathleen, algo asustada se metió corriendo en la ducha aun con el propio Stiles dentro. El chico sorprendido solo pudo llevarse las manos a sus partes para cubrirlas mientras veía con ojos desorbitados a la loba que ahora comenzaba a mojarse sobre la ropa con el agua de la ducha.

\- Está aquí, ha venido.- decía ella como en un estado de shock. Realmente no se había parado a pensar donde estaba y con quien hasta que relajó sus sentidos y posó su vista en Stiles que seguía desnudo y callado frente a ella. El cuerpo del chico, mas alto que Cathleen estaba bien formado cosa que a veces no se reflejaba en su ropa. Sus brazos fuertes se pegaban a su cuerpo intentando tapar lo máximo posible. Su rostro, el de un hombre con rasgos dulces era demasiado atractivo con ese aspecto mojado y despeinado. Los ojos de Cathleen recorrieron el cuerpo de Stiles hasta posarse en sus ojos.

Stiles había hecho el mismo recorrido con su mirada. La ropa ligera de Cathleen se pegaba ahora a su delgado y bien formado cuerpo. Sus pechos, cubiertos con el sujetador se transparentaban a través de la ropa mojada y su piel daba un aspecto suave y resbaladizo bajo los regueros de agua. El pelo se había oscurecido por la humedad y se pegaba un poco a su rostro que contenía aquellos labios rebeldes y apetitosos los cuales ella mordía con

nerviosismo. Sus ojos verdes eran hipnotizantes, nunca había visto una belleza asi en nadie.

El silencio se hizo mas largo pero ninguno de los dos quería hablar y estropear ese extraño y excitante momento. Involuntariamente Stiles había levantado una mano y acariciado el rostro de Cathleen que se encontraba a pocos centímetros del suyo. Ambos se habían ido acercando sin apenas notarlo y ahora el pecho de ella rozaba levemente el suyo provocándole escalofríos. Retiró uno de los mechones pegados a su cara y lo depositó detrás de la oreja. Cathleen cerró los ojos ante el contacto pues una sacudida había recorrido todo su cuerpo al notar su mano. La respiración de ambos era entrecortada y algo interrumpida. Sus bocas estaban cada vez mas cerca y Stiles había empezado a agachar la cabeza dirigiéndose hacia su boca. Cathleen alzaba el rostro deseando recibir los labios de Stiles sobre los suyos. El tiempo estaba parado y el miedo a ser atacada había desaparecido por completo.

La puerta del baño se abrió y unos pasos entraron. Antes de que ninguno pudiera reaccionar el Sheriff Stilinski estaba de pie, frente a ellos, con la mano aún sujetando la cortina y el rostro desencajado por la visión. Situación actual: Stiles desnudo con Cathleen en la ducha y el padre de él mirandoles desde fuera.

\- Esto, esto no es lo que parece papá, verás, Cathleen pensaba que había alguien fuera así que se asustó y entró y claro no me di cuenta y por eso..

\- Calla Stiles, a la cocina, ahora.- dijo su padre antes de darse media vuelta y desaparecer de nuevo.

Cathleen no dijo nada, simplemente salió de la ducha y cogiendo una toalla se envolvió y se dirigió de nuevo hacia su cuarto. Stiles se dio con la mano en la frente y refunfuñó antes de salir también.

Una vez en la cocina su padre comenzó a hablarle sobre respetar la casa, sobre que le parecía normal y natural que su hijo tuviera necesidades pero que no era el lugar para hacer nada. Stiles solo asentía pues su cabeza volaba lejos hasta hacía unos minutos cuando él y Cathleen habían estado bajo el agua. La conexión que había sentido con la loba en ese momento había sido extraña pero placentera. Le pareció guapa desde que la vio pero había sido la primera vez que sentía que no era un extraño para ella. Verla de esa manera, tan indefensa le hacía querer protegerla ante cualquier amenaza.

Cathleen se había encerrado en su cuarto y se había sentado sobre el escritorio. No se molestó en cambiarse de ropa ni secarse, solo pensó en el momento que había vivido con Stiles en la ducha. Ella también lo había notado, había notado esa conexión entre ellos y eso le había hecho disipar su miedo ante un posible ataque. Golpearon la puerta levemente y sin esperar una palabra Stiles entró en el cuarto de invitados. La encontró sobre el escritorio mirando hacia sus propios pies y se paró frente a ella.

\- ¿Estás bien?- dijo sin saber como empezar una conversación. A veces Cathleen era mas complicada de lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Ella solo se limitó a mirarlo y asintió con la cabeza. Se sentía algo patética al haber mostrado su debilidad ante el. Ella era fuerte, se defendía sola, no entendía como había podido tomar aquel rumbo la situación, se le había ido completamente de las manos. Stiles se sentó en la cama y Cathleen no tardó en sentarse a su lado, nuevamente muy cerca de él.

\- ¿Donde está tu madre?- preguntó.

Stiles la miró y su cara cambió por completo. Se reflejaba la pena y el recuerdo en sus ojos color miel.

\- Mi madre murió- dijo solamente. Cathleen abrió mucho los ojos y esa conexión volvió a sacudirla. Al parecer aquel humano de malos chistes también había perdido a un ser querido. Cathleen solo pudo poner su mano sobre las de Stiles. Él la atrapó entre las suyas y así se quedaron un largo rato.

Un nuevo día aparecía en Beacon Hills y los amigos ya se encontraban en sus respectivas clases. Era un día algo apagado y eso se reflejaba en ellos de manera casi palpable. Stiles se había sentado junto a ella y la conversación era mucho mas fácil entre ambos desde lo que había ocurrido. Scott estaba delante de ambos sentado junto a Lydia. Allison y Jackson ocupaban los asientos de atrás.

El profesor de matemáticas se retrasaba, algo que no era muy común por lo que los alumnos estaban sumergidos en sus propias conversaciones. El ruido de la puerta les hizo callar y fijar su vista al frente donde el director del colegio hacía su aparición seguido de... Derek Hale. Los que conocían a aquel hombre abrieron mucho los ojos y los que no se deleitaban con el gran atractivo del moreno. Cathleen había dejado de hablar con Stiles y su vista estaba fija en Derek, el cual le devolvía la mirada con la misma intensidad.

\- Chicos, un momento de silencio por favor, tengo algo que comentaros.- El silencio fue sepulcral y el director volvió a hablar- El señor Biggins ha sufrido un pequeño accidente por lo que ahora se encuentra de baja. El señor Hale- dijo señalando a Derek- será su nuevo sustituto. Puede que le conozcáis por rumores pasados y acusaciones falsas pero debido a que fue declarado inocente el colegio ha decidido dar una oportunidad a este joven y prometedor profesor. Espero que sea recibido como es debido.- dijo y haciendo un movimiento de saludo con la cabeza dejó el aula.

Derek se quedó de pie frente a la clase pero su vista solo se centró en Cathleen que lo miraba apenas sin parpadear.

\- Bueno, comencemos.


	5. Es hora de recordar

\- ¿Me puedes explicar a que viene todo este teatro?- la voz de Scott era una mezcla entre molesta y confundida- Ya es bastante arriesgado que nosotros estemos aquí para que encima tu te pongas en el punto de mira.

\- Scott me pediste ayuda con... ella- dijo mirando a Cathleen la cual no le había quitado el ojo de encima desde que apareció por la clase.- Esta es la mejor manera que he encontrado de mantenerme cerca de vosotros, sabes que necesitáis mi ayuda y desde esta posición será mucho más fácil dárosla, deja de quejarte.- Las palabras de Derek fueron tajantes y Scott se mordió la lengua pero Stiles no era igual que su amigo.

\- No creo que fingir ser profesor de instituto sea la mejor manera de pasar desapercibido y mas teniendo en cuenta el pasado tan maravilloso que cargas a tus espaldas. - Los ojos de Derek cambiaron de color por un momento centrándose en Stiles y este retrocedió un par de pasos algo intimidado. Cathleen seguía sin abrir la boca, su mirada estaba fija en Derek pero realmente su mente estaba vagando por los muchos recuerdos que le venían a la mente teniéndole frente a ella. Isaac, gran observador, notaba esta mirada extraña entre ambos lobos, la cual ya se había producido en su primer encuentro. Es más, si se concentraba lo suficiente podía notar como los corazones de ambos latían mucho mas deprisa cuanto mas cerca estaban. ¿Miedo?¿Odio?¿Recuerdos...?

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Stiles- dijo de pronto la suave voz de la chica. Derek abrió mucho los ojos mientras mantenía fija la vista en aquellos preciosos ojos verdes. Stiles, Scott y Isaac permanecieron en silencio a la espera de que continuara hablando pero eso no sucedió. Derek se acercó un par de pasos hacia Cathleen pero esta retrocedió de manera notable y tras cambiar el semblante Derek dió media vuelta y se fué dirección a la sala de profesores. Los tres chicos se quedaron algo confundidos con la escena pero nadie se atrevió a preguntar, no era el momento ni el lugar.

El día terminó y los amigos se fueron cada uno hacia sus casas quedando mas tarde en encontrarse cerca de la veterinaria donde Scott trabajaba. Stiles y Cathleen iban en el viejo Jeep pero ninguno hablaba. Los pensamientos de cada uno estaban muy distantes entre ellos. Cathleen no podía quitarse de la cabeza el hecho de que Derek estuviera tan cerca después de tanto tiempo, ahora lo vería a diario, tendría que soportar verle día a día y eso era algo para lo que todavía no estaba preparada. Por una parte el dolor volvía a aflorar en su interior pero al momento este era aplastado por la propia rabia y el odio que le producía recordar todo aquello. Stiles en cambio veía una y otra vez la imagen de Cathleen frente a él, en la ducha, mojada y asustada como si fuera un ser indefenso. Aquella visión angelical había conseguido trastornarle de una manera poco ortodoxa. No era normal en él ese tipo de pensamientos. Siempre había estado "enamorado" de Lydia y había besado el suelo por donde pisaba pero nunca recordaba haber tenido aquella sensación al cerca de ella, en cambio con Cathleen...con Cathleen todo había sido muy confuso. Desvió la vista de la carretera para mirar a la loba que nublaba sus pensamientos. Cathleen parecía melancólica, tenía la vista perdida y su cabeza estaba apoyada en el cristal de su lado del coche. Trago saliva y sin decir nada siguió conduciendo.

Aparcó frente a su casa pero ninguno de los dos hizo ademán de salir del coche. Stiles volvió a mirar a Cathleen y descubrió que esta vez ella le miraba. Sus ojos parecían tristes y una punzada atravesó su cuerpo ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?.

\- ¿Alguna vez...has querido olvidar algo de tu pasado? ¿Algo que con solo recordar sientes que te rompes...?- Cathleen sostenía la mirada y Stiles la vió humana por primera vez. Vio que tras esa máscara de frialdad y bordería se escondía una chica magullada por las constantes heridas de su vida. Stiles no sabía que contestar pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Cathleen salió del Jeep y entró en casa. Stiles suspiró, golpeó el volante con rabia y siguió los pasos de la loba.

El olor a animal era notable desde lejos por lo que Cathleen dedujo que ya estaba llegando a la clínica donde trabajaba Scott. El lobo le había dicho que su jefe estaba metido en todo el asunto de lo sobrenatural y le había sido de gran ayuda en mas de una ocasión por lo que decidió darle el beneficio de la duda y ofrecerle una oportunidad. No había esperado a Stiles, había salido sola dejando al chico totalmente perplejo frente al coche. No quería montarse con el, había sido una tonta al dejarse ver tan vulnerable y era la segunda vez que le pasaba. Stiles provocaba en ella algo extraño, como si cada vez que estuviera cerca supiera que todo tendría arreglo y eso era algo que no le gustaba pues sabía que las cosas no eran así.

Obviamente Stiles había llegado mucho antes que ella por lo que por la cantidad de latidos que pudo escuchar dentro de la clínica supuso que era la última en llegar. Entró con cautela y se encontró con que la estaban esperando. Allí estaban Scott, Stiles, Isaac, Lydia, Allison, un hombre que no conocía (el cual dedujo que era Deaton) y...Derek, otra vez Derek.

\- Deaton, esta es Cathleen, la chica de la que te he hablado.

\- Es un placer Cathleen- dijo Deaton moviendo levemente la cabeza- creo que será mejor que pasemos a la sala de operaciones, tengo algo que enseñarte.

El grupo pasó a la sala y Derek dejó que Cathleen pasara antes que el por lo que pasó muy cerca suya. Su aroma se coló por las fosas nasales del lobo y por un momento cerró los ojos como queriendo grabarlo en su mente.

\- Scott me contó lo que le había pasado a tu manada- dijo Deaton una vez estuvieron todos dentro- y que el rastro de su sangre estaba por todos lados sin haber estado presente. Es obvio que alguien intenta involucrarle en todo esto y quiere que acabéis el uno con el otro, si no te mató a ti también es porque te quiere viva. Seguramente si te pregunto que recuerdas de aquella noche no sepas decirme nada mas que dos cosas ¿me equivoco?

\- No, apenas recuerdo de forma clara lo poco que quedó en mi mente.

\- Eso es porque tu cerebro a bloqueado ese recuerdo debido a su esencia traumática, es normal, la forma mas sencilla de sacar esos recuerdos a relucir es a través de la hipnosis, pero...- se hizo el silencio mientras Deaton se daba la vuelta y rebuscaba entre unos botes. Cogió uno que contenía un liquido morado- la mente de los licántropos es mucho mas fuerte que la de los humanos por lo que la hipnosis normal no serviría contigo.

\- ¿Que propones?- preguntó Allison con curiosidad.

\- Esto- dijo Deaton levantando el botecito- es veneno de Kánima. Como sabéis el veneno de Kánima paraliza a la persona infectada durante un tiempo, dependiendo siempre de la cantidad. El veneno no entra directamente en la sangre pues se queda en los propios músculos lo que causa la parálisis. Nosotros tendremos que ir un paso mas adelante. Es peligroso, mucho, no voy a mentirte pero es efectivo y nos ayudara a que recuerdes con todo lujo de detalles.

\- ¿Que es lo que hay que hacer Deaton?- preguntó Scott.

\- Inyectaremos directamente el veneno en el corazón, este quedará paralizado pero no en su totalidad lo que provocara que el oxígeno llegue en menor cantidad al cerebro y este entre en un estado de sueño profundo donde se activaran los recuerdos bloqueados. Lo recordará todo... pero como he dicho es peligroso.

\- ¿Que puede pasar?- la voz de Derek sonó preocupada.

\- Pueden pasar dos cosas, que el procedimiento vaya correctamente y al cabo de un rato Cathleen vuelva a estar normal o...

\- ¿O que?

\- O que su corazón no resista y termine por pararse, lo que provocaría su muerte.

Las miradas de todos se posaron sobre Cathleen la cual estaba mas seria que de normal. Esta solamente miró a Deaton y fijando su mirada en él asintió con la cabeza.

\- Hazlo-

Stiles estuvo a punto de hablar pero Scott puso una mano en su pecho, no era quien para cuestionar la decisión de la chica.

Cathleen se acercó a la mesa de operaciones y se tumbó boca arriba. El grupo se echó un poco hacia atrás, todos conteniendo el aliento a causa del momento de tensión que se iba a vivir. Deaton preparó una jeringuilla con el veneno y tras sonreír levemente a Cathleen clavó la aguja en el corazón de la chica e inyectó todo el veneno. Los ojos de Cathleen cambiaron, se volvieron amarillos y se abrieron reflejando una especie de dolor que no exteriorizó. Su cuerpo se arqueo como buscando oxígeno durante unos segundos y al momento calló inerte sobre la mesa. Su rostro se tornó pálido y cualquiera que la viera pensaría que en realidad estaba muerta.

 _" Solo veía niebla, como si estuviera perdida en medio de un bosque frío y húmedo. Caminaba lentamente entre obstáculos que no era capaz de identificar hasta que uno de ellos se agarró a su pierna haciendo que se sobresaltara. Vio a Lukas, con los ojos llenos de dolor y el rostro manchado de sangre. De pronto sintió una sacudida y apareció de rodillas en el suelo, con el cuerpo inerte de Lukas entre sus brazos y el resto de su manada rodeándola, todos muertos. Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos e intento moverse, hablar, decirle algo a Lukas pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Era como si su cuerpo estuviera de nuevo en aquel lugar, sentía el frío, la angustia, la tierra bajo sus rodillas pero no podía hacer nada, era una espectadora encerrada en su propio cuerpo. Miró a su alrededor, todo lleno de cadáveres, todo lleno de sangre... Ahora lo recordaba todo, ahora recordaba el olor, la textura, la sensación de aquel momento, recordó todo y aquello parecía no tener fin. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido..."_

El grupo se había acercado al cuerpo de Cathleen que estaba tan inmóvil que parecía hecho de mármol. De sus ojos habían caído un par de lagrimas que se habían extendido por su rostro pero nada mas daba señales de que estuviera volviendo con ellos. Había pasado cerca de una hora y Cathleen seguía sin moverse, nada, incluso su pecho había dejado de moverse y temieron que hubiera muerto de verdad. El rostro de Stiles estaba completamente desencajado. Deaton tomó el pulso de Cathleen y su rostro se volvió una mueca horripilante. Rápidamenterebuscó entre sus cosas.

\- ¿Que está pasando?- preguntó Stiles.

\- No tiene pulso, nada, su corazón se ha parado completamente.

\- No... no... - dijo Derek y se acercó rápidamente a Cahtleen poniendo su mano en el pecho de la chica. No era normal aquella reacción pero en aquel momento nadie se dio cuenta ya que Cathleen estaba... muerta.

Deaton sacó unas planchas y apartando a Derek del camino indicó a Scott que conectara todo, poniéndolo al máximo. Puso las planchas sobre el pecho de Cathleen y la descarga recorrió su cuerpo haciéndolo convulsionar. Derek salió de la sala, la presión que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos era demasiado fuerte para él.

 _" Por un momento recordó lo que estaba haciendo, recordó que todo aquello lo había hecho para recordar, para vengar la muerte de los suyos. Comenzó a fijarse en todo, a intentar memorizar cada detalle. Nada llamaba su atención y sabía que el tiempo se le acababa pues la visión era mas borrosa. Exasperada posó su vista de nuevo en Lukas y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en las manos de este que caían muertas a ambos lados de su cuerpo. En la palma de su mano derecha, pintado a sangre había una marca, un símbolo el cual no reconoció. De pronto todo comenzó a dar vueltas y sintió que se le cerraban los ojos..."_

Con una enorme bocanada de aire Cathleen volvió al mundo de los vivos. Sus ojos se abrieron con desesperación y se levantó de golpe lanzándose sobre Stiles que estaba frente a ella. Sus brazos se agarraron al cuerpo musculoso del chico y enterró el rostro en su pecho buscando inconscientemente refugio. Scott suspiró aliviado. Deaton se apoyó cansado sobre la encima y Lydia abrazó a Allison. Derek simplemente se quedó en la puerta, observando, sintiendo alivio por volver a verla respirar y rencor al verla enterrada en los brazos de Stiles el cual había rodeado con estos el cuerpo de la chica.

\- Lo he visto, he visto la marca- dijo con la voz entrecortada y volvió a callarse aferrándose mas a Stiles.


	6. Derek y Cathleen

_Silverstone es un pequeño pueblo a unos ochenta kilómetros de Beacon Hills por lo que nos desplazaremos hasta allí para contar esta historia._

 _Cathleen Reid, es una estudiante de gran talento y belleza que estudia en el instituto de Silverstone. Una humana cualquiera que desconoce todo acerca del mundo sobrenatural que la rodea. Derek Hale, un hombre lobo de sangre pura que huye de aquello que quieren darle muerte acaba sin planearlo en el mismo pueblo que Cathleen. Nuestra historia comienza un mes de Noviembre durante una de las noches mas frías del año._

 _Cathleen volvía tarde de la biblioteca, su mejor amigo Sid le había convencido de ayudarle a preparar el exámen de álgebra por lo que era noche cerrada cuando Cathleen volvía a su casa. La calle estaba completamente desierta y aquello la inquietaba, nunca habia sido muy amiga de la oscuridad. A sus tiernos dieciseis Cathleen era una chica dulce y frágil. No se había dado cuenta de que alguien iba detrás suya hasta que algo chocó contra ella empujándola hacia un lado de la calle. Cuando logró recomponerse la imágen de una persona en el suelo la hizo reaccionar. Un hombre que apenas conseguía mantener la consciencia la miraba y en sus ojos podía verse como le pedía ayuda en silencio. Cathleen no se lo pensó dos veces y se acercó a aquel chico para sujetar su cabeza sobre sus piernas. "Aguanta, aguanta vamos" le había dicho pero el chico perdió la consciencia antes de poder escuchar nada mas de sus labios._

 _Poco después Derek Hale despertaba en una mullida cama donde Cathleen velaba su curación, las heridas habían desaparecido casi por lo que Derek se incorporó rapidamente, estaba al descubierto frente a una desconocida, pero se calmó al ver como la chica miraba sus ya pequeñas heridas con fascinación mientras pasaba sus dedos por ellas. Aquel tacto le hizo estremecer y por motivos que no comprendió se quedó en aquella cama sin sentir la necesidad de huir. "Derek" se había presentado, "Cathleen" había respondido ella._

 _No le contó el porqué de sus heridas y ella no quiso preguntar por lo que tras agradecerle los cuidados desinteresados salió de la casa de la chica donde está había conseguido, sin saber como, llevarle inconsciente._

 _Los días pasaron y Cathleen no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Derek, aquel extraño hombre que había encontrado herido y que había sanado en apenas unas horas. ¿Que era?¿Como era capaz de hacer eso? Y sus dudas tuvieron una oportunidad de ser resueltas cuando un día a la salida del instituto pudo ver como Derek la esperaba apoyado sobre uno de los coches del aparcamiento. Sin pensarlo se acercó. Derek había traido una flor azulada para agradecerle lo que había hecho por el y acto seguido se había dado la vuelta para volver a irse, pero Cathleen no le dejó agarrándole del brazo y consiguiendo que Derek se quedara completamente paralizado. Era como si el tacto de ella actuara en el de una forma extraña._

 _Los días pasaron y Derek cada vez visitaba mas a Cathleen, aquella humana la cual no sabía de su verdadera naturaleza había conseguido llamar su atención de una forma que nadie había conseguido nunca, pero siempre que ella intentaba saber mas de su vida él salía corriendo de la forma mas cobarde posible, Cathleen comenzaba a gustarle y sabía que si le contaba lo que era ella no querría volver a saber de él. Que equivocado estaba._

 _Como siempre pasaba cuando las cosas comenzaban a ir bien todo se torció una noche cuando Cathleen volvía de nuevo sola a su casa tras otra tarde larga de estudio. Esta vez la calle no estaba sola y un par de hombres borrachos habían empezado a seguirla al verla andar sin nadie alrededor. Muchas groserías y proposiciones indecentes incomodaban a la chica que aceleraba el paso deseando llegar a su casa y la gota que colmó el vaso fué ver como se acercaban mas a ella hasta conseguir alcanzarla. Uno de los hombres le agarró del brazo y de un empujón la lanzó al suelo. Se tiró sobre ella y la golpeo varias veces en todo el cuerpo hasta que estuvo seminconsciente, lo que le facilitaba el trabajo. Su camiseta estaba medio rota mostrando su cuerpo y todo parecía perdido cuando de repente algo quitó de encima a aquella escoria y ambos borrachos desaparecieron de su campo de visión el cual era mas que nubloso. Derek había estado siguiéndola, como hacía en esos últimos días y se recriminó aquellos minutos en los que la perdió de vista que hicieron que le ocurriera todo aquello. La cogió entre sus brazos y ando con ella en dirección a la casa donde se ocultaba. Cathleen perdió el conocimiento antes de saber a donde la llevaba._

 _Cuidó de ella durante la mitad de la noche hasta que volvió en si y se vio tendida en la cama del chico. Derek le explicó todo lo que había pasado y la rabia se había reflejado en sus ojos. Hablando y hablando para distraerla de aquel mal rato Derek sintió la confianza suficiente como para contarle quien era y lo mas importante, qué era. Esperaba la reacción asustada de la chica pero Cathleen lejos de salir por patas cogió el rostro de Derek entre sus manos y acercándose lentamente unió sus labios con los del lobo. Aquello hizo sentir a Derek que todo era mucho mejor en brazos de Cathleen y correspondió al beso. Aquella noche los dos fueron protagonistas de la pasión que quemaba su interior._

 _Una bonita historia de amor se estaba creando en el pueblo de Silverstone, Derek Hale un atractivo hombre lobo estaba completa y perdidamente enamorado de la joven e inocente Cathleen. Su amor era algo tan grande que en apenas poco tiempo sentían que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro, ambos habían salvado la vida del otro y eso había creado un vínculo mucho mas grande que cualquier demostración de amor. Nadie sabía lo que había entre ellos y nadie sabía de la existencia de Derek a excepción del fiel Sid que era el gran apoyo de la chica. Las cosas parecían estar mejor que nunca y la felicidad de Cathleen aumentaba por momentos._

 _Pero lo bueno siempre dura poco._

 _Pasados unos meses desde que Derek había encontrado a aquella persona que le completaba su mayor temor se cumplió. Aquellos que lo habían perseguido incansablemente habían conseguido dar con el en el pequeño pueblo de Silverstone. Una noche, mientras volvía a su escondite tras dejar a Cathleen en su casa oyó unos pasos que lo seguían y algo se lanzó sobre él. Tras una lucha algo apurada Derek había conseguido escapar y llegar sano y salvo a su guardia pero una sorpresa le esperaba en la puerta principal. Una marca, una marca que le avisaba de que ellos estaban aquí, una marca que significaba un presagio de muerte. Derek nunca había tenido miedo de nadie pero ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes, ahora no estaba solo, ahora le importaba alguien mas que él mismo, ahora estaba Cathleen._

 _Intento no darle mas importancia de la que creyó necesaria y pensó en ocuparse de una vez por todas de aquel asunto antes de que Cathleen se enterara. Con sus enemigos muertos el camino estaría limpio y libre de problemas que era lo que quería para Cathleen. El tiempo siguió corriendo y a Derek cada vez le costaba más mantener el secreto frente a su chica._

 _Pero como he dicho antes, lo bueno siempre dura poco._

 _Junio, principio de las vacaciones de verano, Cathleen y Derek dormían plácidamente en casa de la chica. Derek apretaba entre sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo de la chica y aquello era la mejor droga que pudiera encontrar. Un leve ruido en la ventana le hizo abrir los ojos y dirigir su vista hacia allí. No pudo evitar incorporarse asustado cuando descubrió la misma marca que había marcado su guarida en la ventana de su novia, aquella marca que indicaba que ellos ahora irían tras ella. El corazón se le encogió y entendió que no había nada que hacer, ahora ella también estaba en peligro si él seguía a su lado. Tras unos minutos mirando a Cathleen beso sus labios suavemente y susurró un leve te quiero en su oído, seguido de un perdóname._

 _Cuando Cathleen se levantó a la mañana siguiente se encontró la cama vacía. La ventana ya no tenía ninguna marca que demostrara que algo raro había sucedido aquella noche. Derek no estaba y no volvería a estar nunca más._

 _El tiempo pasó pero el corazón de Cathleen seguía roto en mil pedazos, lo que ella no sabía es que su destino estaba por cambiar. Un chico nuevo llegó al instituto a mitad de curso, un chico llamado Lukas..._

\- ¿Que marca Cathleen?- dijo Deaton mientras acercaba a ella una hoja y un lápiz.

\- Espera, déjala un momento, que respire un poco después de haber estado muerta- pidió Stiles mientras seguía protegiendo con sus brazos a la pequeña loba.

\- No pasa nada- dijo Cathleen y se alejó un poco de Stiles pese a no querer para coger lo que Deaton le ofrecía. Con las manos aún temblorosas dibujó lentamente la marca que había visto en la mano de Lukas y la puso en medio de la gran mesa donde poco antes había estado tumbada para que todos pudieran verla. Ninguno reconoció aquel símbolo, ninguno cambió su expresión de desconcierto... excepto Derek que nada mas ver el dibujo de la loba abrió mucho los ojos y sintió como el corazón se le paraba. Aquella marca... había conseguido acabar con ellos, había conseguido mantenerla a salvo todo este tiempo y ahora...ellos habían sido los culpables del exterminio de su manada, ellos habían inculpado a Scott en aquel asesinato en masa y seguramente ellos estaban a la caza de su pequeña Cathleen. No dijo nada solo dió media vuelta y salió de la clínica veterinaria sin dar explicaciones.

Deaton prometió buscar información sobre aquella marca y los demás también ofrecieron su ayuda para conseguir descifrar todo aquel enigma. Stiles decidió llevarse a Cathleen a casa para que pudiera descansar y esta no puso ninguna objeción. Fueron en silencio durante todo el viaje y una vez en casa Stiles ayudó a Cathleen a subir a su cuarto pues aún estaba débil. Cathleen entró en la habitación y Stiles la dejó un rato a solas mientras ambos se ponían mas cómodos. No era muy tarde pero la tensión de aquel día les tenía totalmente destrozados. Unos minutos después Stiles volvió a la habitación de Cathleen con un vaso de agua dispuesto a desearle buenas noches e irse a descansar pero antes de que se diera la vuelta la voz de Cathleen le paró.

\- Duerme conmigo, por favor, no quiero estar sola.- Su voz parecía rota, llena de dolor, asustada y aquello provocó un escalofrío en Stiles. Le ponía nervioso estar cerca de ella, pero por un motivo que no conseguía adivinar oír su voz tan débil le encogía el corazón. No le importo lo que pudiera decir su padre, no le importó lo mal o bien que se pudieran llevar simplemente se giró para mirarla.

\- Claro, dormiré contigo. - dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama y se metía lentamente en ella al lado de la chica. Pasó un brazo bajo la cabeza de ella y ambos quedaron de lado uno frente al otro. Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, sin decir nada. Stiles acarició el rostro de Cathleen la cual empezaba a dormirse poco a poco.

\- No te preocupes por nada, estoy a tu lado, pese a ser un simple humano.

\- No eres solo un humano, eres mas que eso, eres mi...- pero no terminó la frase pues el agotamiento pudo con ella. Stiles no insistió, se quedó mirando un rato indefinido como dormía, como se le abría levemente la boca y de ella salían suspiros, como su cabello caía por su rostro ocultando partes de este y sin saber en que momento él también se quedó dormido.


	7. El corazón ya no aguanta

Aquella mañana Stiles despertó antes de lo normal y se encontró con que Cathleen seguía durmiendo placidamente entre sus brazos. El rostro de la chica estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo y por alguna extraña razón él no quiso alejarse. El olor de Cathleen entraba por las fosas nasales de Stiles de manera atropeyada y se dejó embriagar por él, una mezcla entre afrutado y salvaje, delicioso pensó el chico. La miró, parecía un ángel, como si no hubiera roto un plato en su vida y eso le hizo sonreir de manera tonta algo de lo que no se percató. Uno de sus brazos estaba atrapado por el peso de la chica por lo que levantó la que tenía libre para retirar los mechones de pelo que cubrían parte del rostro de ella colocándolos con cuidado detrás de su oreja esperando que no se despertara, pero no lo consiguió pues Cathleen se removió lentamente y abrió los ojos con cuidado encontrándose con Stiles muy cerca suya. Durante unos momentos ninguno dijo nada y ambos se quedaron con la mirada fija en el otro, casi sin parpadear, como si aquello no quisieran que terminara nunca.

\- Buenos días- dijo ella dulcemente y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa aún con restos de cansancio.

\- Buenos días, ¿has dormido bien? Ayer tuviste un día bastante complicado- dijo con todo el tacto del mundo. Se conocían desde hacía pocos días pero ya iba calando la personalidad de la loba que era como una bomba de relojería. Podía estar tan simpática como al momento cambiaba y sacaba las garras llevándose por delante a todo el mundo.

Cathleen iba a contestar pero la realidad le golpeó en la cara. Recordó todo lo que había pasado ayer, los recuerdos, la marca... y como le había pedido a Stiles que durmiera con ella pues el miedo le había calado hasta los huesos. Se sintió tonta, débil y un calor extraño recorrió todo su cuerpo hasta posarse en su rostro. Se levantó abruptamente separándose sin cuidado del chico el cual la miró extrañado. Se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda mientras se miraba las manos.

\- No te emociones porque te haya pedido que duermas conmigo, estaba débil, no volverá a pasar.

Stiles se incorporó mientras las palabras de ella le dolían de una manera que no supo explicar. ¿Porqué todo lo que Cathleen decía o hacía le podía afectar tanto?

\- No te entiendo, no es nada malo que hayamos dormido juntos. Lo que te pasó fué muy duro y ayer lo reviviste de nuevo, es normal que quisieras protección...

\- ¡NO NECESITO QUE ME PROTEJAN!- dijo gritando y se levantó de malas maneras de la cama para quedar frente al chico que seguía medio tumbado dentro de las sábanas. - Vete por favor, quiero estar sola.

Stiles fué a contestar pero algo en su interior le aconsejó que se callara. Sin decir nada se levantó y salió de la habitación echando antes una mirada a la chica que estaba de brazos cruzados con la cabeza girada hacia la ventana, como si quisiera evitar su mirada. Cabizbajo se dirigió a su cuarto donde cerró la puerta y volvió a meterse en la cama. Aquella chica le iba a volver loco.

La semana siguiente pasó tan lenta para Cathleen que temió porque nunca terminara. Fué al instituto pero apenas hablaba con nadie, ni si quiera con Isaac con el cual había cogido bastante confianza en apenas unos días. Se sentaba sola en clase, se apartaba en la hora de la comida y se iba antes de que los amigos se reunieran para despedirse. Llegaba a casa de Stiles, subía a su cuarto y se encerraba, sin probar bocado lo que comenzó a preocupar a los amigos, sobretodo a Derek, el cual se sentía culpable por todo lo que había pasado.

Una noche de sábado el grupo salió, decidieron ir a tomar algo para despejar sus mentes de los nuevos peligros que se cernían sobre Beacon Hills, nada nuevo pues era normal que hubiera siempre algo o alguien que quisiera acabar con sus vidas. Cathleen no quiso ir, dijo que se encontraba mal y se quedó en la habitación viendo como Stiles y compañía se alejaban por la calle alumbrada levemente por las farolas. Entonces fué cuando se puso en marcha. Se puso unos leggins cómodos y una camiseta de manga larga, la chaqueta para el frío y unas buenas deportivas que le permitieran correr. Necesitaba descargar adrenalina y que mejor manera que recorrer los bosques que rodeaban el pueblo. Dicho y echo salió a hurtadillas de la casa para no despertar al padre de Stiles y comenzó a correr sin tener un rumbo fijo.

Sus pies la llevaron como si estuviera sobre una nube. Corrió por las calles y se introdujo en el bosque donde se metió por los sitios mas complicados, saltando sobre las rocas, rodeando el lago y subiendo a los árboles. Cuando se sintió exhausta se quedó sobre una de las ramas mas altas apoyada contra el tronco, mirando hacia el cielo donde la luna apenas era un mancha blanca en el cielo. Por un momento se perdió en ella y cerró los ojos olvidando donde estaba y lo que le había llevado allí. Recordó a Lukas, recordó a sus amigos, a su familia, a Derek... Un ruido que provenía del suelo la hizo ponerse alerta. Recordó el peligro y se puso de cuclillas esperando oír o ver al responsable de aquel ruido. Fijó su vista en el suelo y a los pocos segundos vió como una persona se paraba cerca del árbol. Cerró los ojos y escuchó su corazón el cual estaba acelerado y el cual le resultaba bastante familiar. Sin pensarselo dos veces y llevada por la rabia saltó de aquella rama para caer sobre el extraño y ambos rodaron por el suelo hasta que Cathleen quedó bajo el peso de esa persona.

Derek sujetó las muñecas de Cathleen para evitar que le atacara y la inmovilizó bajo su cuerpo evitando así que pudiera escapar al darse cuenta de quien era.

\- ¿Que haces aquí?¿Me estás siguiendo?- dijo ella con la voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo.

\- Si.

La contestación de Derek la pilló por sorpresa y de un empujón se quitó el cuerpo del chico de encima y se levantó rapidamente. Ambos quedaron cara a cara, en silencio, mirándose. Miles de recuerdos acudieron a sus mentes y por un momento la nostalgia se apoderó de ella. El abandonó del lobo le había partido el corazón y pese a haberle olvidado en brazos del que fuera su creador el dolor seguía allí dentro, quemando.

\- ¿Porqué eres un lobo?¿Quién te mordió?- dijo Derek mientras acercaba una mano al rostro de ella. Cathleen no se movió, no podía. El contacto de su mano le hizo sentir escalofríos y por un momento se sintió débil de nuevo. Sin decir nada más Derek agarró a Cathleen de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, acurrucandola entre sus brazos. Ella se dejó abrazar, cerró los ojos y fué como si volviera a revivir aquellos momentos, como si Derek nunca se hubiera marchado de su lado. Los fuertes brazos del lobo la envolvieron como si estuvieran hechos para ella y durante unos instantes enterró el rostro en su pecho rememorando aquel aroma tan enigmatico que desprendía el moreno. Como si de una persona bipolar se tratara se separó de golpe de él empujándole por el pecho. Sus ojos tomaron aquel color amarillento característico de los beta.

\- ¿Y a ti que te importa porque soy lo que soy ahora? Te largaste, una noche te largaste sin decir nada, sin despedirte, nunca supe que pasó. Me hiciste mucho daño Derek, me abandonaste.

\- No es lo que tu piensas, no tuve elección.

\- Entonces dime, por razones que se escapan de mi entender nos hemos vuelto a encontrar. Reúne el valor que no tuviste y dime porque te fuiste, porque me abandonaste.

\- Nunca quise irme, nunca quise apartarme de tu lado, te quería, no sabes cuanto... pero no podía quedarme, era demasiado peligroso.

\- ¿Peligroso?- la rabia de la chica iba aumentando, los colmillos comenzaban a salir y sus ojos eran cada vez mas brillantes. - ¿Esa es tu excusa? Ten valor y dime la verdad.

La boca de Derek se abrió unos milímetros, quería contarle todo, quería decirle porque se había marchado, quería decirle que nunca la había dejado de querer y que si le hubiera pasado algo no se lo hubiera perdonado. Quería decirle que iría hasta el fin del mundo por ella y que lucharía contra el mismisimo diablo con tal de que ella pudiera ser feliz. Pero no dijo nada, se quedó allí, quieto, con la mirada triste puesta sobre la loba. Cathleen no quiso aguantar más y antes de que Derek pudiera reaccionar salió corriendo en dirección a la casa de Stiles. Se sentía humillada, abandonada, aquel sentimiento que había durado tanto tiempo cuando Derek se había ido volvía a agolparse en su interior y eso la llenaba de rabia.

Tardó menos de lo que esperaba en llegar a la casa y no se molestó en entrar por la puerta pues en un par de saltos consiguió llegar hasta la ventana de su habitación y entrar de manera sigilosa. No estaba sola, Stiles la esperaba sentado sobre su cama con una expresión neutra mirando la ventana por la que ella acababa de aparecer.

\- ¿Donde has ido?- preguntó.

\- No es de tu incumbencia, no eres mi padre. - el tono que usaba estaba lleno de odio.

\- Estaba preocupado por ti- dijo levantándose y encarando a la loba- Me sentí mal porque te quedaras sola, sé que no estás bien, lo siento aquí- dijo señalándose el pecho- Me dí media vuelta y volví a casa para hacerte compañía, para estar contigo pese a que no quieras estar cerca mío y no estabas. Llevo dos horas sentado en esa puta cama- señaló en la dirección donde se encontraba la cama- esperando que aparecieras, temiendo porque te hubiera pasado algo, que aquellos que hicieron daño a los tuyos te hubieran encontrado y estuvieras muerta en algún lugar de este maldito pueblo.

\- Pues deja de preocuparte, no es tu guerra, no pintas nada en esto.

\- Es mi guerra desde que apareciste amenazando a mi mejor amigo. Es mi guerra desde que te estás quedando bajo mi techo. Es mi guerra desde que lo que amenaza tu vida amenaza también la de mis amigos. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Estamos todos metidos hasta el cuello.

\- No eres mas que un simple humano, no tienes nada de especial, no puedes ganar en esto. Te matarán antes de que puedas si quiera abrir esa bocaza que tienes.

\- ¿Y tu quien te crees que eres? Al menos yo tengo gente que me quiere y se preocupa por mi mientras que tu estás sola porque no eres capaz de aguantarte ni tu misma. Tratas a los demás como si fueramos basura, crees que estás por encima de todo y solo eres un cachorro asustado que no tiene donde caerse muerta.

La rabia se había apoderado de Stiles y las palabras habían salido facilmente de sus labios sin pensar en las consecuencias que aquello traería. Los ojos de Cathleen se abrieron sorprendidos. Era la primera vez que Stiles se enfrentaba a ella y lo que había dicho le había atravesado el pecho como un chorro de agua helada. Sola... estaba sola... estaba sola porque alguien había matado a toda su familia.

Stiles se dió cuenta al ver el rostro de la chica de que había llegado demasiado lejos, de que había dicho cosas que de verdad no pensaba y de que la había herido profundamente. Habia perdido todo lo que quería y su vida corría peligro y él, tonto de él, le había dicho que estaba sola y que no valía nada.

\- Cathleen yo..

Pero ella no le dejó hablar se dió la vuelta y de un salto volvió por donde había venido. Cuando Stiles quiso asomarse a la ventana ella había desaparecido.


	8. Las palabras sobran

Cathleen no volvió aquella noche pese a que Stiles la estuvo esperando en su habitación. Cuando el Sol comenzaba a presentarse y sus ojos no podían permanecer mas tiempo abiertos decidió volver a su cama e intentar dormir un poco. Ese fue el momento en el que Cathleen, que llevaba unos minutos esperando fuera entrara en la habitación y se metiera debajo de las sábanas. No tenía donde ir y se tragaría su orgullo con tal de poder tener un techo temporal pero no pensaba acercarse nunca mas a Stiles pues sus palabras le habían hecho mas daño del que nunca hubiera imaginado.

Habían pasado un par de semanas y Cathleen ignoraba completamente a Stiles, como si él no existiera y eso molestaba profundamente al chico. La loba se había pegado a Isaac con intención de olvidar que Stiles seguía existiendo pero eso era mucho mas difícil de lo que se imaginó. ¿Que estaba pasando?

\- ¡Fiesta, fiesta, fiesta...!- gritó entusiasmada Lydia al ver los panfletos que habían distribuido por todo el instituto. - Fiesta de disfraces chicos, hay que ir, tenemos que ir, os ordeno ir. Podemos disfrazarnos de...de...

\- Lydia cálmate- dijo Scott con una sonrisa- Puede que la cosa no esté para muchas fiestas.

Echando un rápido vistazo al grupo podía verse la desgana en el rostro de todos. Stiles miraba continuamente a Cathleen con ojos tristes, esta estaba seria mientras que Isaac pasaba un brazo por sus hombros como si la estuviera consolando. Derek miraba al grupo desde una distancia prudente pues como profesor sería raro que le vieran en compañía de los alumnos a todas horas. Jackson simplemente miraba su móvil como si de este pudiera salir lo mas interesante del mundo.

\- No, ¡chicos!- medio gritó- Sé que estamos en una situación complicada pero no podemos estar en esta depresión constante, así no solucionamos nada. No nos vendría mal algo de diversión.

\- Estoy contigo Lydia- dijo Isaac de repente- Estaría bien ir a la fiesta y despejarnos un rato. ¿Vendrás conmigo o me obligarás a secuestrarte?- preguntó mirando a Cathleen que levantó la vista vagamente. Stiles cerró los puños y su rostro se crispó levemente gesto que solo fuedetectado por Scott. Cathleen solo miró a Isaac pensando en decir que no pero pensando que si iba a la fiesta no tendría que hacer frente a Stiles pues estarían todos juntos.

\- Está bien, supongo que iré.

Lydia simplemente sonrió y de un tirón arrebató a Cathleen de los brazos de Isaac.

\- Tenemos que planear lo que vamos a llevar, ¿verdad Allison?

Las tres chicas se fueron hacia la salida del colegio mientras la morena y la pelirroja no paraban de hablar. Una vez solos Scott cogió a Stiles por el brazo y le apartó a un lado del pasillo. Su mirada decía lo que sus labios estaban a punto de expresar.

\- ¿Me vas a contar que pasa con Cathleen?

\- No sé de que me hablas- y su mentira era mas que evidente por lo que Scott no se dio por vencido.

\- Stiles, sé que meter en tu casa a una persona desconocida es algo complicado y sé que no os lleváis demasiado bien pero esto va mas allá de eso, es como si Cath te evitara a toda costa. ¿Habéis tenido algún problema?¿Que le has hecho?

\- ¿Porqué siempre piensas que he hecho algo?Quizás ha sido ella la que me lo ha hecho a mi.

\- Stiles...- sonaba a reproche.

\- No es nada Scott, simplemente que... chocamos mucho y convivir no es fácil. Una mala racha, se pasará.

Pero las palabras de Stiles no eran convincentes pues no eran verdad. Cathleen estaba herida, había sufrido mucho y él solo había abierto la herida que tanto le estaba costando cerrar. Se sentía estúpido, no soportaba que le ignorara de esa manera, Cathleen...Cathleen le gustaba, las cosas claras, pero eso era algo que prefería guardarse para sus adentros.

El día de la fiesta había llegado y los amigos junto con Derek habían quedado a las nueve de la noche frente a la puerta del instituto pues el evento se celebraría en el gimnasio. Lydia se había empeñado en organizar los disfraces de Allison y Cathleen y esta última pasaba olímpicamente de todo por lo que se había dejado hacer. Habían quedado en casa de la pelirroja para que esta les ayudara a prepararse lo que ayudaba a evitar los encuentros entre Stiles y Cathleen.

La hora había llegado y las únicas que faltaban eran las chicas, como de costumbre. Scott con su tez morena había decidido elegir el disfraz de gladiador con su falda tableada marrón unida a unas hombreras metálicas por una tira que cruzaba su pecho desnudo y curtido. Una espada y las típicas sandalias acompañaban el atuendo. Stiles se había decantado por un clásico Peter Pan con su camisola verde y sus mallas del mismo color unos tonos mas oscuro, al igual que el gorrito que tenía una pluma roja. Las botas eran marrones y un cinturón agarrado a su cintura sujetaba un pequeño puñal. La verdad es que Stiles era la viva imagen del dibujo animado. Isaac iba de pirata, muy típico. Camisola medio abierta colo blanco, pantalones rojizos a rayas acompañados de botas y cinturón con una espada colgada. Un sombrero con la típica calavera y el parche en el ojo terminaban el disfraz.

Jackson había elegido algo más llamativo, Elvis Presley, con su típico traje de cuerpo entero blanco con detalles dorados y rojizos a juego con la pequeña capa. Peluca negra con tupé y gafas. Derek, el gran Derek había elegido a Batman como disfraz con el traje oficial negro que cubría su rostro con aquella máscara. Capa y el logo en medio del pecho.

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo necesitan para prepararse? Ni que fuéramos a una boda por dios...- se quejó Jackson mientras apagaba el segundo cigarrillo de la noche.

Un coche derrapó de la nada para aparcar frente a ellos. El coche de Lydia. Esta fue la primera en salir seguida de Allison, su copiloto. Lydia se había decidido por un mini vestidito de ángel, con sus alitas, su halo encima de su cabeza. Unas medias blanquecinas con pequeñas enredaderas adornaban sus piernas. Allison era una india como Pocahontas. Su traje corto y marrón medio desgarrado se ajustaba a su delgado cuerpo con un cinturón. Sandalias, una cinta en la cabeza adornada con unas cuantas plumas y la cara pintada con las típicas rayas en los mofletes.

Cathleen fue la última en salir. Su disfraz era de lo más irónico dada su condición pues siendo una loba Lydia le había vestido como Caperucita Roja. Un vestido demasiado corto con la parte del pecho color blanca de hombros caídos y un corsé negro que se ceñía a su estrecha y perfecta cintura. La falda abultada de color rojo hacía juego con la capita que llevaba sobre los hombros y la cabeza. Medias blancas hasta la mitad del muslo sin llegar arriba, zapatos de tacón rojo y una adorable cestita de mimbre. Su pelo con dos mechones recogidos hacia atrás por un pequeño lazo negro escondido por la capa. Labios rojos como la sangre. Stiles no pudo evitar abrir la boca de asombro.

\- Sigo sin saber como me has convencido para ponerme esto- le dijo a Lydia al oído a lo que la pelirroja contestó con una sonrisa picarona.

\- ¿Qué tal estamos? ¿Preciosas vedad? - preguntó Lydia mientras se cogía del brazo de Jackson para entrar. Allison agarró a Scott y por un momento Cathleen quedó frente a esos tres hombres que rondaban su mente. Derek y su pasado imborrable, Isaac como un soplo de aire fresco y Stiles, Stiles y esas pulsaciones aceleradas cada vez que estaba cerca. Como había prometido se agarró a Isaac y ambos entraron seguidos por los otros dos que no abrieron la boca.

El lugar estaba decorado con miles de globos, telas coloridas que adornaban las paredes, luces que se movían al ritmo de la música y tiras plateadas que colgaban del techo y llegaban casi a la altura de los invitados. Una gran mesa contra una de las paredes estaba llena de diferentes canapés y varios recipientes llenos de ponche en los cuales mas de uno había echado alcohol para animar la noche. Un escenario donde tocaba la orquesta se posicionaba frente a la puerta principal entre los que se encontraba una pista de baile.

La mayoría del grupo ya se encontraba bailando por toda la pista y Isaac cogió a Cathleen y la llevó a la pista mientras sonaba una canción lenta, así, como por arte de magia. Derek permaneció apartado en su papel de profesor, como si supervisara el lugar pero mirando de vez en cuando en dirección a la loba. Stiles no se había molestado en acercarse a nadie y se había sentado en las gradas mirando tristemente como Isaac se pegaba mas y mas a Cathleen. "Tonto" seguía diciéndose a si mismo.

\- Llevas unos días muy rara, más de lo que normalmente eres.

Cathleen soltó una pequeña risita y le miró con esos ojos verdes tan profundos que provocaban escalofríos en Isaac sin ella saberlo. La atracción era mutua, no se podía negar pero no de la misma manera para ambos pues la mente de Cathleen estaba ocupada por alguien más.

\- Si, supongo que estoy algo baja de ánimos, nada grave, temporadas que tenemos de vez en cuando. Dejemos eso a un lado, hemos venido a olvidarnos de los problemas, solo bailemos. - y se agarró al cuerpo de Isaac apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Isaac hundió la nariz en su pelo absorbiendo el aroma dulce que desprendía.

La noche fue pasando entre bailes, copas y algún que otro chiste malo que Jackson contaba. Stiles no se había acercado al grupo, ni si quiera había estado haciendo el payaso como era costumbre en él pero al parecer nadie se había percatado. Nadie excepto Cathleen que miraba de vez en cuando al lánguido muchacho que permanecía sentado en las gradas.

\- Voy un momento al baño, ahora vengo- dijo a Isaac y acariciando levemente su mejilla salió del gimnasio en dirección a los baños. Stiles no pudo aguantar más la presión y aprovechando la situación salió tras ella.

Cathleen realmente solo necesitaba algo de aire pues el alcohol comenzaba a hacerle algo de efecto y la ansiedad se apoderaba mas y mas de ella. Fue hacia los vestuarios y abriendo uno de los primeros grifos se mojó la cara con cuidado de no quitarse el maquillaje que tanto tiempo le había costado a su amiga. Se quedó apoyada en el lavabo mientras las gotas de agua caían desde su rostro. Respiró profundamente pero su cuerpo se puso alerta cuando oyó como unos pasos se acercaban a ella. Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a atacar pero la persona que encontró frente a ella no era otra que Stiles. Ella intentó ignorarle como había estado haciendo hasta ahora y comenzó a andar pasando por su lado pero la fuerte mano de Stiles paró su movimiento y la arrastró hasta ponerla frente a él de nuevo.

\- No quiero hablar contigo.- fue tajante.

\- Me da igual, no necesito hablar, simplemente no soporto más esto.

Cathleen fué a decir algo pero los labios de Stiles se lo impidieron. El chico había decidido dar la cara por una vez en su vida y movido por un impulso la había besado. Cathleen no esperaba aquel beso pero no fue capaz de pararlo pues sus ganas de tenerle cerca eran mas fuertes que su orgullo. Stiles pasó sus manos del rostro de Cathleen el cual había sujetado a su cintura, acercándola más a él. Ella apoyó las manos sobre su pecho agarrando levemente su camiseta como intentando que no se fuera. Sus labios eran cálidos y suaves lo que hizo que el deseo fuera mucho mas fuerte. Su aroma dulce se clavó en Stiles que se sentía incapaz de separarse de ella pues deseaba que ese beso no terminara nunca. Pero se separó, decidió no forzar la situación para evitar que ella volviera a huir aun que esta vez fuera por una razón diferente.

Poco a poco separó sus labios de los de ella y se quedaron ambos a pocos centímetros, recuperando el aliento, con la vista clavada el uno en el otro, apenas sin parpadear.

\- He sido un estúpido, nunca quise decir lo que dije y sé que tu tampoco sentías lo que dijiste. Sé que eres fuerte, sé que no te gusta que vean tus debilidades, en este poco tiempo es como si te conociera desde siempre. No me odies por aquello, hay gente a la que de verdad le importas.

Y tras esto salió prácticamente corriendo fuera de los vestuarios dejando a Cathleen sin habla.

La chica se llevó la mano a los labios tocándolos levemente como si aquello pudiera revivir el beso. Su corazón estaba a mil por hora y todo su cuerpo temblaba de una manera nueva para ella. Tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no vio que alguien se acercaba a ella por la espalda y cuando quiso darse cuenta un fuerte golpe en la cabeza la dejó inconsciente.


	9. El ataque

La música se mezclaba estruendosamente con las risas y el parloteo de la gente que disfrutaba como loca de la fiesta de disfraces, aunque para ser sinceros no todo el mundo disfrutaba pues Derek Hale el nuevo profesor no era muy dado a este tipo de eventos. No le gustaban los barullos pues se sentía agobiado como si el resto de la gente le quitara el poco aire que necesitaba para vivir. De todos modos su atención no estaba en aquella sala pues hacía bastante rato que Cathleen había salido de la sala y aún no había vuelto, incluso el enclenque humano amigo de Scott había vuelto tras su breve ausencia seguramente a los baños. Aquello le hizo sospechar que algo no andaba bien y dado que el grupo de amigos estaba en sus propios asuntos decidió salir en busca de la chica. Sintió que la cabeza dejaba de dolerle nada más salir del lugar y escuchar un poco de silencio lo que le ayudó a agudizar sus sentidos para buscar a Cathlenn.

Por suerte el primer lugar en el que decidió buscar fueron los vestuarios pues pensaba que la chica se había sentido algo indispuesta y había querido escapar de aquella concentración de personas que sabía que al igual que él tampoco era santo de su devoción. La puerta de los vestuarios no estaba muy lejos de la fiesta por lo que llegó en apenas unos segundos. Esta parecía en silencio así que cerró los ojos antes de entrar en busca de aquel latido que tan bien conocía. Y lo oyó pero era mucho más débil de lo que recordaba y no lo dudo ni en segundo irrumpiendo estruendosamente en el vestuario. Nada más entrar la vio tirada en el suelo, inconsciente. Su corazón se paró por un segundo debido al miedo de que algo le hubiera pasado. Corrió hacia ella en apenas un suspiro y se arrodillo ante el cuerpo inerte de la loba.

\- Cathleen, Cathleen...- la llamó mientras la movía suavemente por los hombros. Sabía que seguía viva pues el latido de su corazón pese a lo débil que era aún seguía ahí. Un charco de sangre rodeaba su cuerpo y desesperado buscó el lugar del que provenía. No le costó mucho pues en seguida se dio cuenta de que una especie de agujero, como una... enorme picadura adornaba su pecho, justo en la zona del corazón. Abrió mucho los ojos y sin saber muy bien que hacer la cogió entre sus brazos sin mucho esfuerzo pues el cuerpo de la chica era liviano y salió de aquel vestuario sin saber a donde ir. Una vez en el pasillo miró hacia los lados, pensando donde podría llevarla y la casualidad se presentó al mostrarle una puerta abierta de una de las aulas del colegio. Sin pensarlo entró rápidamente depositando su cuerpo sobre la larga mesa del profesor. Cogió su teléfono y llamó.

\- ¿Derek?- contestó al otro lado la voz de Scott.

\- Ven al aula de...biología- dijo tras fijarse en los artículos usados en esa asignatura- rápido. Cathleen está herida.

No le dio tiempo a que contestara y colgó girándose para ponerse al lado de Cathleen. La observó ahí, con su rostro siempre enfadado que ahora parecía más tranquilo que nunca, como si estuviera en un profundo y maravilloso sueño. Agudizó de nuevo su oído para comprobar que el corazón seguía latiendo pero mucho más despacio que antes. No le importó nada y rasgó su disfraz dejando a la vista el precioso sujetador granate de ella. Su piel estaba embadurnada por el liquido rojo y espeso que salía de su herida y rasgando también su disfraz usó un trozo como paño para limpiar la herida. Una vez mas limpia pudo ver como alrededor de la picadura la piel parecía estar oscurecida como si algún tipo de veneno estuviera infectando ese hueco.

\- Si es una picadura y lleva veneno quizás...- pensó y probando soluciones desesperadas se inclinó sobre ella pegando sus labios a la herida. Con sus manos sujetó por la cintura el cuerpo de Cathleen y empezó a succionar.

La puerta por la que había entrado minutos antes se abrió para dar paso a Scott, Stiles, Isaac y Lydia que al parecer habían sido alertados por Scott. Los chicos se quedaron en la puerta viendo la grotesca escena que mostraba a Derek y a Cathleen en una situación comprometida.

\- ¿Que cojones...?- empezó a decir Stiles que se había quedado blanco pensando en que Derek les había llamado para ver como se revolcaba con ella... con la chica que poco antes había besado.

Derek levantó la cabeza para mostrar su rostro lleno de sangre y sin contestar escupió en el suelo un chorro de sangre que estaba teñido de color negro. Scott se fue a abalanzar sobre él pensando que la estaba atacando pero Lydia le agarró del brazo rápidamente para frenarle al ver la verdadera naturaleza de la escena.

\- Mira- le dijo mientras le indicaba la mancha que había dejado Derek tras escupir. Scott vio el color de la sangre y tras relajarse al ver que no era un ataque se acercó al cuerpo de Cathleen. La chica seguía inconsciente.

\- La han envenenado.- solamente pudo decir Derek que volvió a abalanzarse sobre ella para seguir succionando.

Durante unos minutos todos estuvieron en vilo viendo como el lobo intentaba salvar la vida de su nueva amiga. El tiempo parecía no pasar y los nervios se hicieron cada vez mas palpables en el ambiente. Derek seguía succionando y escupiendo hasta que poco a poco el color de la sangre parecía volver a su origen. Derek volvió por una última vez a succionar el veneno que pudiera seguir quedando y mientras lo hacía con un grito ahogado Cathleen volvió a la consciencia. Todo el grupo la rodeó aliviado en parte porque hubiera vuelto con ellos.

\- ¿Cathleen?¿Estás bien?- preguntó Isaac que apenas se había movido desde que entraran en el aula. Se aproximó a la chica ayudándola a incorporarse un poco para que pudiera ver a los demás. Sus ojos parecían perdidos y estaba tan pálida como si hubiera visto un fantasma a excepción de sus mejillas que parecían estar pintadas de un rosa intenso. Cathleen levantó la vista sin saber en un principio quien le hablaba y tras enfocar la imagen de Isaac su rostro pareció relajarse al reconocer quienes estaban junto a ella. Pasó la vista uno por uno y Stiles pudo jurar que por unos momentos la mirada de la loba se quedó fija en él.

\- Eh, si... estoy bi...- pero al intentar levantarse todo se nubló y tuvo que apoyar la cabeza sobre los brazos de Isaac, aún estaba débil. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Han debido de atacarte - Scott se pronunció- ¿Recuerdas algo?¿Viste a alguien?

\- Fui a los vestuarios- dijo con la voz débil- luego vino Stiles y...- recordó el beso, ese beso que ahora le parecía más lejano que nunca- hablamos, luego se fue y no recuerdo nada más.

Stiles la miró agradecido porque no hubiera contado nada del beso. La chica bien podía rechazarle y no quería ser el hazmereir del momento. Primero necesitaba volver a hablar con ella, aclarar todo y saber lo que ella realmente pensaba o sentía.

\- Te encontré tirada en el suelo del vestuario- la voz de Dereck se hizo notar. Por primera vez Cathleen se percató de su presencia y la imagen del moreno la hizo abrir los ojos de sorpresa. Tenía el disfraz roto dejando su torso al descubierto, totalmente cubierto de sangre, su boca, sus manos, su pecho... como si hubiera formado parte de una masacre. Se percató de que el trozo de tela que le faltaba lo tenía sobre su propio pecho y levantó con cuidado para toparse con un profundo agujero que atravesaba su cuerpo. - Te traje hasta aquí y pensé que eso -señaló la herida- era una picadura por lo que seguramente tendría veneno. Absorbí hasta que la sangre salió de nuevo roja y entonces volviste a la consciencia.

\- Gracias - solo pudo decir ella y se quedó mirando a Dereck sin saber bien que más decir.

\- Creo que necesitas descansar, por mi parte la fiesta ha terminado- Scott sonó tajante y todos asintieron pues tras esos momentos de tensión el subidón de la fiesta se había esfumado.

Tras volver a por Jackson y Allison para avisar de que se irían todo el grupo se dirigió al aparcamiento. Dereck cargaba con Cathleen la cual se encontraba aún muy débil para caminar y Dereck se había ofrecido fervientemente para llevarla. Lydia, Allison, Jackson y Isaac se fueron en el coche de la pelirroja.

\- Cualquier cosa nos avisas ¿Vale?- le dijo Lydia a Cathleen en tono maternal- Me importa muy poco que tu orgullo de loba superpoderosa te insista en que estás bien. Si algo pasa nos llamas.

Cathleen asintió y los cuatro se fueron dejando a Scott, Stiles, Dereck y Cathleen al lado del Jeep del segundo.

\- Te acompañaremos a casa, es mejor que no estés sola mucho tiempo por si "eso" vuelve a intentarlo - Scott abrió la puerta para que Dereck sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo entrara en la parte trasera del Jeep con Cathleen sobre su regazo. Cuando todos se hubieron subido Stiles se dispuso a volver a casa.

El Sheriff no estaba en casa por lo que seguramente estuviera haciendo guardia en la comisaría lo que les permitió entrar a todos sin ningún tipo de problema. Subieron las escaleras y Dereck entró en el cuarto que Stiles le indicó con Cathleen para depositarla en la cama con cuidado. Antes de que Stiles entrara tras Dereck Scott le cogió del brazo para llevarle escaleras abajo, así podrían hablar sin que les oyeran.

\- Fuiste la última persona que la vio, ¿no notaste nada raro?¿Alguien que estuviera merodeando por ahí o algo?

\- No, estaba todo desierto, solo estábamos ella y yo.

\- ¿Y que hacíais solos en los vestuarios?- la pregunta de Scott le pilló por sorpresa y pese a lo buen mentiroso que era el chico Stilinski se quedó en blanco buscando una respuesta la cual podría haber sido cualquier cosa.

\- Ehm, nada, solo hablar.

\- Stiles... ¿Qué está pasando?- Scott no se imaginaba nada de lo que realmente había pasado entre su mejor amigo y la chica y esperó la respuesta pues la incertidumbre no era algo que le gustara.

\- Yo... la besé ¿Vale? Ya está, no fue nada, una tontería.

\- ¿Que la besaste?¿Cómo que la besaste?¿Porqué?- Scott tenía los ojos tremendamente abiertos ante la confesión de Stiles.

El chico le contó toda la historia, las veces que se habían mirado durante minutos sin decir nada, cuando ella se metió en la ducha muerta de miedo y él quiso protegerla, que casi se besan aquella vez si no hubiera sido por su padre, las veces que hablaron y él notaba que sentían algo, cuando discutieron y ella se marcho. Le contó todo hasta llegar a esa noche donde la había pedido perdón y la había besado.

\- Vaya- Scott parecía un poco descolocado- créeme si te digo que no me lo esperaba y más viendo como os tratabais. Además, Isaac está tanto tiempo con ella que yo pensé que ella y él tenían algo... pero tu...Bueno, no pasa nada tío, ya tendréis tiempo de aclarar todo esto ahora tiene que descansar para poder averiguar que ha pasado y que la ha atacado. Será mejor que me vaya, dila que mañana vendré a verla.

Dio un breve abrazo a Stiles y se marchó sin esperar a Dereck. Stiles subió las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de Cathleen pero las voces que salían de dentro le hicieron pararse frente a la puerta para escuchar y observar a través de la pequeña rendija por la puerta abierta. Sabía que no estaba bien lo que hacía pero le pudo la curiosidad de porque Dereck seguía en ese cuarto.

\- ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?- preguntó sentada en la cama apoyando la espalda sobre varios y mullidos cojines.

\- Te oí, oí tu corazón...- Dereck la miraba de una forma tan intensa que ardía y miles de recuerdos vinieron a su mente sin poder evitarlo.

\- Bueno, gracias, si no hubieras llegado a tiempo quizás ahora no estaría aquí.

\- Cathleen, yo llevo tiempo queriendo decirte algo. Lo que pasó...

\- No, no quiero hablar de eso ahora...- la voz de ella pareció quebrarse al hablar, puede que ya no sintiera ese amor por él pero aún le dolía pensar en todo lo que vivieron juntos y como se hizo añicos de la noche a la mañana.

\- Yo no quise irme, tuve que irme... estabas en peligro.

\- Dereck- le miró como queriendo saber que mas tenía que decir pero se encontraba tan débil que no creía que fuera el momento adecuado pues temía que la historia le hiciera tanto daño que volviera a perder el conocimiento. - No te odio, es más, me gustaría saber porque te fuiste.

Stiles se acercó un poco más para escuchar la conversación. ¿Dereck y Cathleen se conocían?¿Dereck se fue?¿De donde?¿Acaso él y Cathleen...? No, imposible, si no ya lo hubieran dicho... ¿o no?

\- Pero ahora no me encuentro bien, estoy cansada, me siento débil y no sé si estoy preparada todavía para lo que tengas que decirme. Te prometo que otro día... otro día lo hablamos ¿vale?- sonaba amable, sonaba dulce, sonaba como si no fuera ella. El carácter del que siempre iba provista parecía haber desaparecido y por un momento Dereck vio a esa chica de la que se había enamorado y de la que todavía seguía queriendo. No pudo evitarlo, quizás no fué la mejor idea de todas pero se inclinó poco a poco hacia ella quedando a pocos centímetros de sus labios. Su olor mezclaba la pasión afrutada de su esencia y la frescura del bosque.

\- Vale- dijo y acortando el espacio que quedaba entre ellos la besó. Pegó sus labios a los de ella absorbiendo el néctar dulce que parecía emanar de cada poro de su piel. Había anhelado aquellos besos como a nada y ahora que volvía a hacerlo era como si nada hubiera cambiado, como si no se hubiera ido. Con sus dos manos agarró el rostro de Cathleen que se había quedado estática pues no se esperaba el beso de él pero sin quererlo, o quizás sabiendo lo que hacía cogió con sus manos las de Dereck dejando que el beso durara un poco más de lo esperado. Había olvidado lo bien que sentaba y lo protegida que se sentía a su lado y ese beso estaba haciéndole recordar todo lo que habían vivido juntos. Stiles no podía creer lo que veía pero más que molestarse por lo que habían ocultado al resto se sintió hecho añicos al ver a la chica de la que se estaba enamorando en brazos de otro hombre cuando apenas unas horas antes había sido él quien la besara. Sintió como si las lágrimas se agolparan en sus ojos y se prohibió llorar por lo que sin pensarlo y con paso decidido se fue a su cuarto. No quería saber nada más de aquello al menos por ahora.

Cathleen y Dereck se separaron y antes de que nadie más pudiera decir nada Dereck salió por la ventana del cuarto de Cathleen dejándola sola entre oscuridad y reflejos de la luna. Cathleen se quedó por unos momentos sentada, pensando, con la cabeza hecha un completo lío pues el beso de Stiles había sido lo que estaba deseando desde hacía un tiempo, sin saber porqué, pero al besarla Dereck no estaba segura de nada. Sintió vértigo sin saber si era por la situación o por su salud de esos momentos así que se tumbó por completo entre las sábanas y en apenas unos minutos ya estaba completamente dormida.


End file.
